The Duel
by Cokopoof
Summary: What if Claudio was forced to go through with the duel? Who will win back Hero's dignity?
Benedick followed Beatrice into the small prayer room. She stood silently in front of the altar, tears ran down both her cheeks. For a moment more, Benedick silently watched her weep, his arms ached to hold her. One of his hands tried to hold her face of its own accord but he ordered it back.

"Beatrice, it hurts me to see you so shaken," he stepped closer beside her and took the crimson handkerchief from his coat pocket to wipe the wetness from her face. For a moment her eyes held longing as she stared into his. However, she quickly returned to thinking of poor Hero and, in her mind, cursing all men. She rejected his hand but accepted the handkerchief and wiped her own face.

"You can thank your 'sworn brothers' for this pain in my heart; the prepubescent acting fool Claudio and the most distinguishable prince Pedro." As she spoke, she walked to the other side of the altar, distancing herself from Benedick.

"It's true they were foolish and but I think we have the bastard to blame for this," replied Benedick, thinking of Don John. It was obvious to him that the illegitimate brother had a hand in the whole ordeal.

"Did he slander my cousin then? Was he the one that accused her of being an unfaithful slut and wield his power to back up the claim?" Beatrice stood shaking as she spoke, a rage boiling the blood in her veins. She struck her fist on the small prayer table emphatically. "No! It is Claudio and Don Pedro who are to blame! And what can be done about this injustice? Nothing for they are men! Men! You men can do as you please can't you? While we must say 'yes sir' and follow orders from our esteemed masters!" As she spoke she had walked closer again to Benedick, until she stood inches away. She pounded her fist against his chest as her sobbing and shaking became more violent until she collapsed to her knees. Benedick kneeled before her and tried to hold her still in a firm embrace. Beatrice allowed him to hold her there as she wept into his chest. She smell the rich musk of his sweat and felt his heat surround her as it also consumed her from within. Benedick rested his bearded chin on the top of her head and sighed.

"I always dreamed your wild mane to smell like a large cat's. You're just as ferocious as one after all. I never would have thought it'd smell faintly of lilies. Perhaps you're not as wild a cat I thought you were." Benedick smiled slyly as Beatrice broke from his embrace. He was happy to see her tears had stopped and the familiar expression of playful disdain on her face.

"You, on the other hand, smell just as I always thought you would, of cheap quips and a jester's foul stench." Benedick raised his arm and sniffed,

"I never knew a jester smelled so good." Beatrice laughed. She wiped her tears then returned the handkerchief to Benedick. Her face grew sullen as she brushed her skirts and stood.

"Something must be done. If I must, I will be the one to do it. It's unlikely he'll accept my challenge but perhaps if I goad him…" rambled Beatrice.

"What nonsense are you speaking?" Asked Benedick apprehensively.

"It's obvious that Claudio needs to lose his only good trait, his honor, in exchange for what he's stripped from her Hero. I will take my father's sword and point challenge him. Even if I lose, which is very possible from my inexperience, he will have accepted a challenge from me, a 'fragile' women. That should be enough to dishonor him. Though, it would be nice to win and to live." As she spoke Benedick saw a terrifying fire in her eyes. What could he say to stop her from this insanity?

"He'll never accept a challenge from a lady," reasoned Benedick.

"No one else will step forward, certainly no man. Would you challenge your own friend to a duel? No, this is something I must do. I will antagonize him until he accepts. It shouldn't be too difficult, he is very immature after all." Beatrice' heart pounded loudly with excitement. She was scared but thrilled too. The thought of defeating Claudio, of standing over his corpse the victor, gave her such pleasure that she didn't want anyone else to steal that glory.

"Even if he accepts your duel how do you plan to defeat him? He's an experienced soldier Beatrice, he'll kill you! My love, you leave me know choice. If it will stop you from walking to him like a sheep to its slaughter than I'll fight him myself." Beatrice stared at him with a mix of love and gratitude. She was happy that he loved her but what she wanted more than anything was to be the one that avenged Hero.

"Thank you, but I've already made up my mind. I want to battle him myself and I want to win." Benedick stared at her in horror. He knew from the tone of her voice and the stern features set on her brow that she was serious and immovable.

"It's all well and good to 'want' something but you have to have a plan to actually achieve it. If you don't have one-"

"Don't question my intelligence. I know that it takes more than wanting," asserted Beatrice.

"If you'd let me finish… If you don't have one yet, allow me to help you formulate one. We can practice with sticks for now."

"Oh like I could learn anything from you," she joked.

"You injure my pride! I'll have you know I am more than just a handsome and witty piece of meat; I am also a talented swordsman and have trained more than a few soldiers in my day."

"If you will treat me as you did them, then I accept your offer." Beatrice offered her hand and gestured for Benedick to shake it. Instead he kneeled and kissed the top of her hand. "You are truly insufferable."

"I refuse. I will treat you much better than I did them. Unless you enjoy being insulted?"

"A few insults from you would be nothing new," replied Beatrice. Benedick laughed. He reached for her hand and used it to lift himself to his feet. When he was standing he shook her hand professionally.

"Find something to wear that you can move in and get dirty then meet me in the clearing to the East of Messina in thirty minutes," instructed Benedick. "And Beatrice," he paused.

"Yes?" Prompted Beatrice. Benedick stepped closer so that their bodies were centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her forehead and his rough palm as he caressed her cheek and pushed her brown, wavy, long hair behind her ear.

"Tie this unruly hair of yours back," he whispered. Benedick turned and left while Beatrice tried to calm her racing heart and organize her thoughts.

* * *

~Thirty Minutes later in the Clearing to the East of Messina~

It was midday. The sun fell down in radiant cascades of light, giving the deep green grass, and canopies of the tall surrounding trees, a fluorescent glow. Benedick stood in the shade, leaning against the thick trunk of an ash tree. By his feet were two long, slender and sturdy sticks. He had spent the time since leaving Beatrice finding the sticks and then cleaning them. Benedick doubted Beatrice was in any real harm; not even Claudio would go so far as to severely injure or kill a lady. Nevertheless, he would teach her everything he knew that she was capable and willing to learn.

As the the shadows shifted with the slow and steady movement of the sun, Benedick became increasingly anxious. He had a small glimmer of hope growing as well; a hope that Beatrice had changed her mind and wasn't coming.

"That would be the sensible thing to do," he commented allowed.

"Something sensible to you? I'm scared to ask what." Benedick jumped at the sound of Beatrice's voice. He turned around quickly to inspect her. She had done as he'd instructed, for the most part. She wore bloomers, a night-wear blouse made of thin white fabric, and leather slippers. The opacity of the thin fabric made it difficult for him to avert his gaze. He could see the paleness of the skin on her naval and torso as well as the shape of her curves. "Am I just here to give you a show then?" She asked with contempt.

"What?" Benedick looked to her face for the first time since her arrival and gasped in shock. The unkempt tresses that had always framed her heart-shaped face were gone. Her hair was cropped even shorter than his own, which sat below ear level. The ends of her hair sat right above her eyes.

"While you stand there looking idiotic the days wastes," Beatrice scolded. Benedick shook his head.

"Even to your own body you show no mercy!" Exclaimed Benedick. Heat rose to Beatrice's cheeks. She noticed the sticks by Benedick's feet then leaned over to get one. Standing back up, she assumed a pose she though was the one she'd seen men duel with. Her dominant right arm was outstretched with a slight bend at the elbow. Her left arm sat relaxed behind her back, aligned her shoulders with the stick which she pointed towards Benedick her head held high, Beatrice gestured with the tip of her sword for Benedick to wield the other stick.

Benedick chuckled because, while her shoulders and arm posture were mostly correct, Beatrice's feet faced squarely forward, making her stance look awkward and unsteady. Benedick drew the sword and positioned himself in the correct form of the stance Beatrice had attempted. His left foot supported his weight while the right was angled and the knee slightly bent to better prepare for quick steps to any direction. Beatrice took note of the difference but before she could alter her footing Benedick was on the offensive. He went at her with quick flicks of the stick. He jabbed at her waist, her hip, the back of her knee...Beatrice fell out of her half-hearted form almost immediately. She began to back away and held her weapon like a shield in an effort to block his incessant blows. In her panic, she failed to notice her surroundings and was backed into a tree. Exhausted, Beatrice lowered her arm and dropped her weapon. Benedick touched the end of his stick lightly beside her neck.

"My win. I suppose it's only in our battle of wits that you have a chance of defeating me," teased Benedick.

"A chance? I admit you are more skilled than I'd have thought for a fool. It's only fair you admit that I have much more than a chance of defeating you, it's practically guaranteed I will!" Proclaimed Beatrice.

"Then come at me, unless you need to rest? I feel just fine, I am a man after all, but if you're to tired I'll wait for you milady," he said mockingly. Beatrice picked up her stick and walked back to the open area of the clearing. She took a few steadying breaths as she, once again, assumed her stance but with the proper footing. Benedick nodded in approval.

"Let's go," ordered Beatrice. In this way, they sparred multiple times. They continued even when every muscle in Beatrice's body ached and begged for rest. It was only when the sun had fully set that they agreed to call it a day. Over the next few days, they continued to practice at the same time. Although Beatrice hadn't won, she'd gotten blows on Benedick and even came within a hairbreadth of victory. On the fourth day of their sparring, Beatrice managed to trip Benedick and would have won if the son hadn't temporarily blinded her just as she was going to make the finishing blow. That was all the time he had needed to switch their positions, falling her and, once again, claiming victory.

"Your training is complete," announced Benedick. Beatrice looked at him in disbelief.

"How? I haven't beat you, not even once!"

"The goal was never to defeat me, it was to defeat Claudio. Remember?"

"How am I supposed to beat him if I can't even beat you?!" She protested.

"Again, you wound my pride. I am a much more skilled fighter than Claudio. It's not because I have more strength; can you guess why?" Benedick looked into Beatrice's green eyes earnestly as he offered his hand to help her up. "It's because, like you, I possess more cunning than Claudio." Beatrice took his hand and he pulled her to him as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Beatrice kissed back for a moment, and then pulled away.

"The sun is still up, I can issue my challenge today. I'll call him to a place where it will seem like we're alone but actually have an audience nearby. The maze of tall hedges would work, I'll lead him there. You can arrange the audience, just tell them there's to be a duel but don't say who.

"Also," started Beatrice.

"Yes?"

"Lend me your sword."

"With pleasure milady. You have been one of the fastest learning students I've ever taught," remarked Benedick seriously. His formal tone was so unusual that Beatrice didn't know how to respond. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his cheeks. He presented his sword to her, a long and well cared for rapier blade.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she walked away.

* * *

~In the Maze of Hedges~

Leonato, Leonato's brother, Don Pedro, Margaret, Ursula, and many others from Messina followed Benedick to witness the duel between two unnamed fighters. As they drew closer to where Beatrice had lured Claudio, they overheard their voices. When they were positioned in a way where they could hear without being seen or seeing them, Benedick gestured for the company to stay quiet and still. Behind the tall hedge between them, only Benedick recognized the voice as Beatrice's that said,

"I've brought you here to challenge you to a duel. Now fight me or prove yourself a coward." She challenged. Claudio laughed.

"What kind of joke is this? I only followed you here because I thought you had something to offer me." The tone of Claudio's voice sent shivers of disgust and rage through Benedick. He didn't know Beatrice would insinuate something sexual to lure Claudio.

"The only joke here is you. Now raise your sword and at least pretend to be more than the boy you really are." They were both silent for a moment. "What are you looking for?" She asked Claudio.

"Nothing, nothing. If you're serious then I'll humor you. However, I will not fight you seriously. What kind of man would I be if I did?"

"Raise your weapon," Ordered Beatrice.

"Oh look at you! It's so odd to see a women in that pose, and in your bloomers too!" Mocked Claudio. He laughed obnoxiously until a metallic twang sounded.

"If you want to live, I suggest you take me seriously," warned Beatrice.

The shock that had left the gathered and hidden crowd silent wore off as they fully realized who the fighters were. They ignored Benedick's signal to stay put and revealed themselves. Claudio looked to them horror struck at being caught dueling with a women. Beatrice took advantage of his loss of focus and struck him to the side of his rib. She flicked the thin blade a second time as well, striking down on his shoulder. As the original horror faded, a fear gripped Claudio of being beaten by a women. He started to fight back seriously. He blocked some of her blows and struck her to the thigh and the shoulder. The tip of his blade manage to scratch her chest as he maneuvered it. Beatrice did not feel the pain, adrenaline made her strong and fast. Although Claudio was fighting back seriously, and perhaps more seriously than he'd ever had to, Beatrice still had the upper hand. For every small hit he managed on her, she was able to make hard and heavy blows to his vital areas. Their bodied moved in a sort of dance, Beatrice was like a cunning cat stalking her prey and chasing it down ruthlessly. Claudio lost focus and he panicked, flailing his sword out at Beatrice without any form or distinction. Beatrice evaded the wild movements of the sword easily. She waited to strike back until he had tired his arm; it didn't take long. His movements became sluggish and his breathing grew shallow and fast. Her prey severely weakened, Beatrice slid the blade of her sword into the hilt of Claudio's and disarmed him. Claudio was so exhausted and delirious that he began to weep like a child and fell to his knees. Beatrice pressed the end of the blade lightly into the hollow of his throat.

"For the falsehoods you used to slander Hero, my cousin, I will now kill you to avenge her honor as the victor of this duel. Any last words?" Claudio looked around at the crowd and their stunned faces. He looked back to Beatrice and stuttered,

"B-b-bu-but it's not my fault! I only reacted l-l-like anyone would when they saw their fiancé sleep with another man!" Beatrice looked at him without pity or mercy before drawing the sword back and thrusting it quickly forward to pierce through his throat. After she removed the blade, Claudio quickly suffocated on his own blood and died. "Fitting last words; you were a child to the end." Beatrice cleaned the blade using her bloomers, which left a crimson stain. She addressed the audience, "With my victory over Claudio, let it be known that Hero's name is cleared." They all simply stared at her in a stunned silence as she returned Benedick's sword to him and they walked hand in hand out of the maze.


End file.
